Celtic Knots
by B00KW0RMFA1RY
Summary: Scott should not be surprised by the fact that there is more out there then just werewolves, but with the arrival of Nia Irving it's like a whole new world has opened up to him. Now he has so many more questions, and she doesn't exactly have all the answers, but together they can become something great. Better than it sounds. Starts in season 2 with some mild changes to events that
1. Arrival

I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, Just Nia.

What Nia Irving looks like: /outfit-preview/377130

Chapter 1: Arrival

There is nothing better than feeling the wind blow through your hair as you fly above the clouds, whizzing and twirling among the clouds as the full moon shined from above. Becoming a shooting star in the night sky as the world bellow gets smaller and smaller.

"Nia will you stop that I'm a cat, not a bird!" I looked down at the black cat that sat towards the front of my broom.

"Sorry, Plag! I just can't help it! We're finally going to complete our training!" I told my familiar as I slowed down and evened out the broom.

"I don't see why you're so excited you had to hide your powers at home you're going to have to hide your powers at this new place too," Plag said in a bored tone

"I don't know Plag I have a good feeling about where we're headed," I told him looking out into the distance at the sea of clouds that lay before us.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"No, but I got a feeling like there's something pulling me towards this direction. I'm sure I'll know where we're supposed to be once I see it," I giggled as a gust of wind blew my red hair into my face.

"Well, I hope it's close. I hate being on this thing for too long with you. You're nuts on a broom," Plag told me curling up against me before falling asleep.

"Oh Plag," I whispered as I thought back to how we ended up flying west over the cloud line on my trusty broom.

If you've haven't figured it out yet I'm a witch and very proud of it. I descend from a long line of witches tracing all the way back to the people of ancient Ireland. It's a tradition that whenever a young witch turns 16, on the next full moon they must leave their family and find a new town or city to live in were she or he can help people and the supernatural community. They have to live in this new place for at least a year to complete their training and earn the coven's approval. Once you're approved by the coven you officially become a full-fledged witch. After that time limit is up to the witch to choose either to stay in their new home or leave and return to their families. During this time the young which is supposed to choose her vocation, what she wants to use her power for. There are a lot of options, but I'm going for a guardian, which is a witch who focuses on healing and protection magic. Even though it's one of the easiest vocations to set up, it's the hardest one to master and therefore earn the coven's approval.

We flew for another hour before I finally sensed that we arrived at where we're meant to stay. "Plag wake up! We're here!" As the clouds cleared up a view of a large forest open before us with a town close to its edge. "Look at it Plag, it's our new home," I told the cat looking with wonder at our new surroundings.

"That's great Nia, but have you thought about where we're going to sleep?" Plag asked ruining the mood.

"In fact Plag I think I see where we'll be staying right down there," I said pointing down at a clearing that held what looked like a giant house that was half destroyed from what looks like a fire. "After some restoration spells it should be good as new and a perfect place to set up our business."

"If you say so let's just hurry up and get set up I'm starving," Plagg grumbled.

We landed in front of the house, I did a quick scan of the area just to make sure that there weren't any people in the area. "Plag do you smell anybody's scent?" I asked the cat on my shoulder.

"Nope nobody's been here for at least a month," He answered sniffing the air. Familiars have some special abilities, usually, it varies from familiar to familiar, but one power they all shared was the ability to tell how long somebody has or hasn't been in an area by the scent people leave behind.

"Well I think that's long enough let's get started," Plag jumped down from my shoulder as I got my wand out of my bag, a small staff made out of a branch from an ancient willow tree with a white crystal fused to the end. I walked into the fire-damaged house, standing at the base of the stairs I raised my wand above my head and began to speak the spell, "Déan an teach seo a athchóiriú, a seomraí a chur ar ais, ná mar sin níor tharla sé riamh." As I speak the enchantment mint green whisps begin to flow out of my wand and cover the house. Before our eyes the house began to reform, the crumpled walls put themselves back together, the lights began to flicker as the wires were repaired. Before long the house looked good as new, "Awesome it actually worked!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"I'm surprised too, last time you tried to fix something with your magic it turned into a mouse," Plag sassed from behind me. I rolled my eyes as I began to wander around the house.

It truly was a beautiful and spacious house. There were plenty of rooms for storage and magic worth, I still had to convert one of the rooms into an examination room to have a proper space to heal people. I would keep some of the bedrooms as bedrooms for the rare occasions that a patient might have to stay overnight. After a thorough examination of the house, it was time to set up everything we need outside.

"Come on Plag, lets go put the wards up," I told him taking out my little magic sack from my bigger bag that held all my magic stuff (A/N: it's bigger on the inside) and hooked onto the belt that wrapped around my black dress, and heading out into the forest. My wand acted as our flashlight as Plag came running after me and jumping up to rest on my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at the lazy cat but continued on my way.

Walking a mile out into the forest I began creating the barrier that will keep us safe. I walked over to one of the trees, digging a hole at the base, and planting three seeds. I took a step back and said the incantation, "Lig aon pas olc," waving my wand over the freshly buried seeds. As the wisps of my magic reached into the earth ivy began to sprout, climbing and spreading around the trunk. Ivy was meant to protect people from evil, with the spell I cast and the ivy, no one with any ill intentions to the people within the barrier couldn't pass the leafy plant. Smiling at my handy work I continued the task. Repeating these steps every 3 yards, growing the ivy until the barrier was completed. "There we go we're almost done we just need to plant an Ash tree to show that a guardian lives here and then a willow to connect us to the fae network, from there we should get everything else we need, electricity, wifi, water, you know everything we need to live." I thought out loud going over the list of things we still needed to do. The willow tree is used to connect people with the Faerie realm, any willow grown with magic would become a portal to the realm, and so make it easier for people who need me to get to me.

"Well hurry up I'm exhausted. Flying with you can make anybody want to pass out," Plag complained.

"Well you don't have to stay with me you can just wait in the house," I told him as I continued to walk to where I need to plant the ash tree.

"I would love to do that but as your familiar you know I must be with you at all times when you're performing magic, until you can prove to the coven that you have complete mastery over your powers," He lectured.

"Oh, how can I forget you keep reminding me," I told him reaching the place where the tree needs to be planted. Planting a single seed into the ground I waved my wand over it, "Fás ard agus beo fada." Before I knew it a tall ash tree stood before me. This is one of the most important parts of setting up my new home. This tree will let other supernaturals know that a healer lives here and that they can find sanctuary with me as long as they mean no harm to the people and creatures inside the barrier.

"Come on Plag let's go grow the-," I was interrupted by a bunch of yelling and the sound of motorized vehicles. Plag and I turned our heads and watch as a man ran through the trees a couple of yards away. It was obvious that somebody was chasing the poor man. They haven't caught up to him yet, but it was obvious that if something doesn't happen soon then it would only be a matter of time.

"Nia that man's a werewolf I can smell it," Plag whispered into my ear from his spot on my shoulder.

"Then the people chasing him must be hunters," I said in a hushed voice. I know not all hunters are bad some help the magical community by getting rid of dangerous supernatural creatures, but most are extremely dangerous who would kill any supernatural on sight without remorse. "HEY OVER HERE!" I called out to the scared werewolf.

He snapped his eyes in my direction. He paused for a second giving me a weird look like he was questioning how I could help him, but then he noticed the Ash tree looming over me. As soon as he saw it new hope filled his eyes as he made a B-line to my direction. He was halfway to me when the hunters burst into sight chasing after the poor man on 4-wheelers. They were catching up fast. I dimmed the light from my wand so that the hunters couldn't make out my features, but the werewolf could still see the direction he needed to go. He finally made it past the barrier collapsing on the ground panting hard. The hunters didn't seem to notice me yet or my Ash tree because they just continued going. The 4 wheeler in the front that was ahead of the charge, rammed right into my barrier. The sudden stop of the vehicle sent the two hunters on it hurdling forward hitting the barrier themselves and sliding down it. The crash alerted the other hunters that they needed to stop before they hit it too.

As more hunters stopped they began forming a semi-circle around the other two hunters. Once the two were up and shown to be fine the hunters seemed to notice presence. An older man began walking forward only stopping when he hit the barrier. Now that he was closer I could tell who it was, Gerad Argent. Which means that all these hunters were Argents, the worst group to run into. They claim that they have honor but they're really mass murders killing all shifter in sight, bad and good,

"Oh my it seems we have a little witch," He said in a creepy manner. "Going by this ash tree I'm guessing that this little witch is a guardian. Am I right little girl?" He asked leering at me.

I glared at him in return. "Leave here Argent you can't pass the barrier," I told him trying to sound braver then I felt.

"Oh a brave little witch," Gerad laughed. The other hunters joined him in his laughter, "That's cute, but we don't have time for this. Give us that mutt and we will leave you alone." He offered.

"Never!" I shouted, "The moment this man step through my barrier he became my charge, and I will not let you take him just so you can kill him."

"That's no man, he's a monster, and it's our duty to end him and all of his kind," Gerad acting like he was the most important person on Earth.

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous claim, not that he could see it through the darkness. "Good luck with that," I said venom dripping from my voice. I turned my back to the crazy man, bending down I helped the poor werewolf up and took him back to my house ignoring the shouts and bangs from the barrier. "Come on Plag let's go home."


	2. No Cats in School

A/N: OMG I've can't believe the number of people who choose to read this story both on Quotev and. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters just Nia -

Review Answers

Arianna Le Fay: Thank you! Yes, Plag's name was inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, but his personality is a mixture of Gigi from Kiki's Delivery Service and Salem from Sabrina the Teenage Witch. And Also yes this is a Scott story. I hope you like this chapter and have a great week!.

-  
Turning my back to the hunters I bend down to help the poor wolf off the floor. "Come with me. We'll get you fixed up." The older man grabbed my hand and used it to help pull him back on his feet Walking away from the yelling hunters I wasn't worried about them finding us again because once somebody showed to be an explicit threat to the people inside the barrier it became almost impossible for them to find it again. We silently walked towards the newly rebuilt house. It wasn't until we got inside that I got a better look at the werewolf. He looked older than me, old enough to either be my older brother, he had long, blonde, curly hair with deep brown eyes. He was definitely tall, but from past experience I know that's pretty common for werewolves.

"Thank you so much for saving me," he told me, "I promise I'll get out of your hair soon. I just need to rest up a bit, and I'll be ready to go."

"Nonsense! You are not leaving here until I know you have a full bill of health, and somewhere safe to go away from those hunters," I told him making my way deeper into my new home.

"So how long have you've been a guardian?" the man asked following after me.

"Just today, this is my first might of training for my vocation. I don't even have my willow tree up yet." I told him opening the door to the kitchen.

"Well lucky me you set up when you did."

"Luck had nothing to do with it pal," Plag told him jumping up onto the counter, "Nia was pulled her by her magic. She was meant to be here which means she was meant to save you."

The man looked at the cat with wide eyes, "Your cat just spoke." He told me in a shaky voice.

Laughing at the man's bewilderment I replied, "Yeah Plag's my familiar. All supernaturals can understand familiars. Humans can't though. Now sit on the counter and let me do a diagnosis." I told him pointing to a part of a counter that wasn't occupied by the lazy cat.

Following my instruction, he jumped up on the counter and waited for me to go my magic. Pulling my wand from my belt I waved my wand over his body, "Diagnóis," I whispered. My magic began to circle the man searching for anything that could be wrong with the man. "By the way, my name's Nia Irving and that ball of fluff and fat is Plag my familiar," I told him as my magic continued to search him.

"My names Benjamin James, but you can call me Benny." He told me flashing a soft smile.

"Well Benny looks like everything's fine, you just have so mile exhaustion, but a good night's sleep should fix that," I tell him receiving the information from the spell. "You can stay here for the night, and we can figure out what to do in the morning."

He gave me a grateful smile, "Thank you I can sleep on the couch. I won't be any trouble," he said jumping down from the counter.

"Stop with that trouble nonsense," I gave him a stern look, "there are plenty of open rooms with perfectly good beds in them. Just pick one of them and get some sleep. I still need to grow my willow tree tonight, but you go on upstairs.

He gave me a reluctant look but still obeyed my command, leaving the room, and heading up the stairs.

"Come on Plag let's take care of the Willow and go the bed," I told him as I headed to the back. Working together we got the willow grown and planted, making sure to connect it to the Fae network. It would still take 24 hours for it to fully connect, but after that everything should be taken care of from wifi to water to power and even money. Even though my family is already pretty rich from there many business deals in the supernatural community, the coven helped with trainee witches' expenses, handling most of their needs.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of singing coming from the kitchen. Taking in my surroundings I realized that I was in the living room, I must have passed out on the couch last night.

Following the singing, I walked into the kitchen watching as Benny was cooking something on the stove, with Plag eating what looks like scrambled eggs on the counter beside him.

"Good morning Benny; good morning Plag," I called out announcing my presence to the boys in the room.

"Oh good morning Nia. I made scrambled eggs for breakfast, I hope you don't mind," he told me turning to face me for a second before continuing to make eggs.

"Not at all, thank you for making breakfast."

"Well, they're just about done so let's take them to the dining room," Benny told picking up a big plate of eggs and two smaller plates before heading out into the dining room with Plag following behind him. Not wanting to be left behind I grabbed Plag's plate and cast a quick summoning spell to have the picture of orange juice, a couple of cups and silverware follow me out of the room, not needing my wand to cast the simple spell.

After a delicious breakfast, it was time to discuss what Benny will do or go after he left here.

"Well, I don't know. I came here because I heard a call of an alpha, and I was hoping I could join his pack after I was kicked out of my own." He told me looking down at his plate, "But if the Argent's are here I don't know anymore. I already asked to join almost every pack I could find, but nobody wanted to take a rogue omega into their pack."

"Well maybe you can say here," his head shot up to look at me with a shock expression, "I mean I know this isn't an ideal location with the Argents lurking around, but I'm going to be attending school while I'm here, so I need somebody to watch over any patients that show up while I'm gone. And it would get pretty lonely around here with only me and Plag around. You only have to stay as long as you want of course," I added not wanting to pressure him into staying.

"Please stay, Nia can't cook to save her life. If you leave us we'll starve to death," Plagg added.

"I would love to stay with you," He told me giving me a gentle smile.

Smiling at the newest member of the household I officially welcomed Benny into the house, "Welcome to the house, Benny."

After that, the rest of the day was spent fixing up the house. It was decided that the 3rd floor would be used as a living area for Benny, Plag, and I while the second floor would be used as my practice, turning one of the rooms into an examination room, and another one into a room just for making potions, the other two rooms of the floor will just be used to hold any patients that might have to stay overnight. I also charmed a leather bracelet for Benny that will change his appearance so he can go out and not worry about hunters recognizing him.

Before knew it another day had come and gone and Monday would be the start of my first day of school. I already got all my paperwork done for school today and had Benny called to enroll me. With school being just three days away I used the time I had left before school started to get everything we needed in the house, like a tv, a tablet for Benny, food to restock the kitchen, you know the works. We haven't had any more drop-ins which is understandable it'll take a while for word to get out about my location, and even then supernaturals don't need doctors as much as humans do.  
Finally, Monday came around and I got ready for school ( /outfit-preview/377309). As I run downstairs I check that I have everything I need Including my magic pouch with my wand inside. It doesn't seem that I'm missing everything so I sat down at the dining room table digging into the delicious breakfast. "So how are you getting to school?" Benny asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"I'm going to fly my broom to the woods outside the school and act like I just walked out from the woods," I told him taking another bite from my breakfast.

"You can't do that Nia. You know you can't perform magic of any kind unless I'm there with you." Plag said jumping up on the table.

"I'm sorry Plag, but you know the rules, no cats in school," I told him finishing up my breakfast and moving to put my dishes in the kitchen with Plag following me.

"I don't have to go into the school I can just wait around outside until you come out." I wasn't sure I mean a new student is one thing, but to randomly have a cat hang around the school might look a little too suspicious. My concern must have shown on my face because Plag added, "I promise I won't draw any attention to myself and people will probably just think that I'm some random stray cat."

"Okay fine you can come with me, but you better not do anything suspicious. You stay out of sight and away from me when I'm with people, the last thing we need is for any hunters to put the pieces together that I'm a witch and your my familiar." I said now walking towards the hallway closet that held my broom.

"Of course, just make sure you call me if you need to do magic or need me," Plag told me jumping up on my shoulder.

We said our goodbyes to Benny before heading out the door. Once I mounted my broom it began to rise off the ground. We kept going up and up until we were just clear of the treetops. It was only a 15-minute flight from my house to my new school. Landing just a couple of yards into the forest by the school we got off the broom and I shrunk it and turned it into a necklace. Slipping it over my head I tucked the necklace under my blouse to hide it from view. "Okay, Plag we'll meet back here at 4 to head home," I told the cat before heading off to the school.

Plag's POV (OMG it's a change of perspective oh the humanity)

I watched as Nia entered the school from where I was in the tree line. I decided to just wait here for now waiting until I heard the school bell ring before making my way across the field of grass to some stands I saw on the other side. Halfway across the field, I heard a yell, "What is a cat doing on my field?" A man who looked like a couch came charging out of doors on the side of the school. Following him were a group of younger boys who were dressed in lacrosse uniforms.

"I don't know coach, maybe it's here to enjoy the nice weather," a boy with a buzzcut joked jogging up behind him.

"I don't care what it's doing here I want it off my field," the coach yelled pointing at me. Well, screw you two I thought sitting down on the grass, just to further agitate the grown man. "Come on get out of here you stupid cat!" He continues to yell and wave his arms probably hoping to scare me off. All I did was hiss at the man then begin to groom myself this just made the man angrier. "McCall you work with a vet get that beast off my field!"

"Okay, coach I can handle it," another boy with an uneven jaw came up to me. He slowly made his way towards me when I got a whiff of him, he was a werewolf. He bent down and reached out his hands, "Come here kitty, I don't want to hurt you I just want to move you off the field." He said gently petting me and then gently picking me up. I allowed him to carry me to the stands, where he gently placed me before giving one more pet before making his way back to the field. He seems like a nice boy.

As I got comfortable on the bleacher and watched the practice begin I realize that the McCall boy must still be pretty new at being a werewolf as I watch him tackle teammate after teammate, sniffing them to try and find something. It seems he finally found what he was looking for with the last boy who went against him who was another werewolf. McCall faced off against the other werewolf and I was ready to run and get Nia to get these boys out of here and handle anybody who might have realized what was really going on. Luckily the police came and took the other boy away. McCall made his way away from the field looking like he was trying to calm down as one of his teammates ran after him. I jumped off the bleachers and ran to where the pair had stopped, just far enough to be out of sight and earshot from their teammates. Walking up to them I stopped in front of them hearing the tail end of their conversation. "We got to get Issac out of jail," McCall told his friend looking frustrated and a little scare.

"That's not your only problem kid. If that's your way of finding another werewolf the hunters will have no problem finding you," I told him knowing he could understand me.

In return, I got a wide-eyed look from the young werewolf, "Stiles that cat is talking to me.

OMG Plag talked to Scott!  
Please favorite, follow, heart, and/or review and let me know what you think!


	3. The Cat and the Bag

Review Answers

Arianna Le Fay: Thanks again for reviewing! It always keeps me motivated. Now to answer your questions, I'm sorry, but Benny's going to stay there is a reason don't worry and he's in no way a threat to Nia. Nia is actually really going to need him, you'll see why later on. There will be little hints of Scallision, but nothing that's too noticeable. I honestly was never much of a fan of them together so if I can avoid it as much as possible I will. As to what type of witch Nia is, I actually made it up. I'm taking little parts from different types of witches, but I'm also doing research into Celtic mythology and adding elements of that as well. As the story goes on you'll get more and more information about the type of witch Nia is. Thanks again for reviewing!

tiabaldwinDBZ: Thanks for the review it keeps me motivated! I'm so glad you like the story so far, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters

Nia's POV

I walked into the bustling halls of the high school, walking in I started to feel eyes follow me as I made my way to the office or at least what I hoped was the office. After 10 minutes of walking and trying to find the office to no avail, I finally gave up and decided to ask for directions. Looking around at the teens who surrounded me I scanned the looking for someone who didn't look too intimidating. My eyes zeroed in on a blonde haired girl at her locker who was wearing baggy clothes.

"Hello, sorry to bother you, but my name's Nia and I'm new," I said walking up to the blonde, "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the office?"

The blonde looked up at me in surprise, "Oh, hello I'm Erica." She introduced herself, "The office is just down that hall," she pointed to a hall branching out from the hall we were currently in, "You can't miss it, there's a sign over it labeled office."

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully.

"No problem," She smiled in returned.

Walking in the direction she pointed and low and behold there it was. Apparently, I wasn't even in the main hallway of the school. This place was so much bigger than my last school, walking into the office I was met with a woman sitting at a desk and a closed door that lead to what I assumed was the principal's office. "Hello, I'm Nia Irving, I've come to get my schedule and drop off the last of my paperwork," I told the women sitting in front of me handing over the file that held all the documents that I still needed to turn in.

"Ah yes, Ms. Irving, welcome to Becan Hills High," the security told me giving me a smile, "I'll give you your schedule soon, but the principal wants to see you before you started your first day. He's waiting for you right now just go through the door."

Nodding my head I went to the door taking a deep breath I twisted the handle and entered into my worst nightmare. Sitting there at the desk was none other than Gerad Argent, trying to mask my nerves as best as I can. "Ahh, Ms. Irving, welcome, please take a seat. I will be your principal Gerad Argent," Gerad told me gesturing to the chairs positioned in front of the seat, all while giving me a creepy smile. It was then that I noticed a bronze bell on his desk. Oh, so that's his game. He actually believes that the sound of bronze bells actually hurts witches. Okay, Gerad game on.

"Nice to meet your Mr. Argent," I said giving him a timid smile, "sorry I'm just a little nervous, starting a new school in the middle of the school year."

"Yes, a very peculiar time to start at a new school. If you don't mind me asking, why did you start a new school so late in the year?" he asked giving me a faked concern look.

"Not at all, my mom's business is going really well back on the East coast, but she was worried that all the attention would have a negative effect on me. So she moved me out here to live with my big brother, and you know what they say, why put off tomorrow what can be done today," I fed him the fake story Plag and I came up with just in case somebody asked.

He obviously wasn't expecting me to actually have a reason for starting so late, but he shooked off his surprised and continued with his nice guy act. "Well for any reason you might have joined us, I would like to start a tradition with you and all new students, "He started moving the medium size bronze bell between the two of us, "they must ring this bell to symbolize how this moment and decision will echo through your future." Wow, that is some great bullshit he made up for a reason for me to ring the bell.

Smiling at the older man I gave my replied, "Wow, that sounds great I would be honored to ring the bell." He gave me a shocked look but handed the bell over to me. Just to prove a point I rang the bell not once, not twice, but five times. Smiling at his confused face I asked, "Is something wrong Principal Argent?"

"No, no, that's all I needed from you. Just head back to the main office and Ms. Jones will get you your schedule." He told me still wearing a confused expression on his face.

"Thank you, principal Argent. It was great meeting you," I told him giving me a big smile before heading back out to Ms. Jones. "Hello, Ms. Jones, all done with the principal. He said I can go on ahead and get my schedule."

"Of course sweetheart. Here's your schedule, your first period is a free period so you can either spend that time in the library or watching the sports practice on the field," She told me handing me my schedule, "and here's a map of the school to help you find your classes."

"Thank you so much it was great meeting you," I thanked her before heading to the library.

"You too dear! I hope you have a great first day," She called out before I closed the door.

After that my school day was progressing pretty normal. I did notice that I did share a class a lot of my classes with a boy with big, brown, puppy, dog eyes. I don't know why I noticed him out of all my classmates, but it looked like he noticed me too, because I caught him staring at me every once in a while. I shook it off as a coincidence, there was no way a guy that cut would have any interest in me. He probably was just curious because I was the new girl.

Like I was saying everything was normal until I made it to chemistry class. The teacher Mr. Harris was an asshole and gave probably the rudest yet most original welcome speech I've ever heard, "This is our new student Nia Irving, not that I care, but she will be joining us from now on so you should get used to her whether you like it or not," He drawled giving her an unimpressed look, "now I'll have you sit by-" as he was saying this a lot of the boys in the room shoot their arms in the air, "I wasn't asking for volunteers you dirty little misquirents! Ms. Irving, please sit next to Ms. Martin."

A girl with strawberry blonde hair raised her hand to indicate that she was the Ms. Martin Mr. Harris was talking about. Sitting down in the seat beside her. "Hello, I'm Lydia Martin, I love your outfit," she introduced herself.

"Well thank you. I'm Nia Irving, I love your outfit to that color does wonders with your skin tone," I replied shaking her outstretched hand.

"I like you, you're my new best friend," She told me giving me a wide smile.

Smiling back at her we start on our chemistry project for the day. Apparently, we are both very good at it, I could tell Lydia had a natural talent for chemistry and mine came from the years of potion making training I got from my mom. It always amazes me how similar the two are to each other. After that period I only had one class left which was gym.

That class was pretty easy the coach was pretty annoying though. I noticed that the puppy eye guy was in this class too. I haven't gotten his name yet sadly, but I feel like it would be creepy just to go up there and introduce myself. Erica was also in this class and so was Lydia so it wasn't like I was completely alone, but I also definitely had an enemy in this class which was Alison Argent. Of course Argent junior would be in this school her grandpa runs it. I was so stupid to think that he would be the only Argent in the school especially when the Argents know there is a new, young witch in town. Lydia was the one who introduced us, and I tried not to let my discomfort with her show, which I think I did a good job with. I spent most of the period with Erica to avoid Allison, just to be safe.

The class was finally over and I was the last girl out of the changing rooms. I just made it out of the dressing room when I heard Plag's voice through the wall. "Nia is that you? I know you're around here I can sense you."

"Plag?! Where are you?" I asked turning around trying to pinpoint where his voice is coming from. Luckily for me, the hall was empty from any other students, so they didn't see me yelling like a crazy person.

"I'm in the closet," He told me. Turning on my heels I see the closet door. Quickly checking all around to make sure there are no cameras and people around I reached into my bag with and my magic pouch gripping onto my wand but not pulling it out I whispered a simple unlocking charm, "Díghlasáil an doras." The let out an audible click to signal that it was unlocked.

Plag came running out jumping up on my shoulders. "Thank you so much, Nia! I've been stuck in there all day!" He told me rubbing against my cheek.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay Plag, but you need to get in my bag before somebody sees you," I whispered holding my backpack open so he could climb in. "And we'll discuss how you got in this situation when we get home," I hissed at him as I carefully slide my backpack onto my shoulders. Hearing his grumbled reply of agreement I started to make my way out of the school, I was only stopped once on my way out by Lydia.

"Hey Nia, you got any plans after school today?" She asked me standing in front of me blocking my path to the doors that lead to the back of the school.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I promised my brother I'd help my brother set up our house after school," I lied to her giving her an apologetic smile.

"Well your lost, but now you have to go to the lacross game Friday night. I won't take no for an answer," she told me giving me a no-nonsense look.

"I'll be there I promised," I told her before bidding her good-bye and heading out the door. I made my way around the lacrosse field walking along the sidewalk that was positioned beside the woods until I was out of sight of the students hanging around the field. After a short flight home keeping Plag in my bag the entire time. It wasn't until we were safe in our house that I let Plag out. "Now talk cat I know you did something to land you in that closet," I growled at him holding him up to eye level by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey, guys how was your..." Benny walked into the foyer to greet us, but after sensing the tension between us he slowly walked backward back to the kitchen.

"Okay so I may have talked to someone," Plag admitted at least having the decency to look sheepish.

"You did what?!" I shouted shaking him.

"Okay let me explain. There was a young werewolf in your school and he was doing stuff that would get him caught by the hunters so I said something to him just to warn him. But he freaked out and he and his spazy friend took me and locked me in that closet saying something about taking me to someone else to try and figure me out," Plag explained.

"Plag you could have exposed both of us, what if he was just trying to lure you out? What if he just tried to kill you? I could have lost you Plag, forever, and I'm not ready for that yet," I said tears pooling in my eyes as I hugged Plag close.

"I know Nia, I promise I'll be more careful next time and make sure nobody sees me, especially the werewolf," Plag answered doing his best to hug me back, "Come on we need to start your training again," he told me jumping out of my arms and running to the kitchen probably to grab a snack before we started training. Oh, Plag.


End file.
